Stand By You
by SpiderMonkeyLove23
Summary: Sequel to Stand By Me. After years of silence, Jake and Nessie have finally come back into each others lives. Things happen and they must keep it secret from their families. But, with two telepaths, that proves difficult. How will these events transpire?


Disclaimer: The only two characters I own in this story are Ellie and Jessie. Everybody else belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

**Hey guys! I know a lot of you were upset with the way Stand By Me ended and truthfully, after a while, so was I. So, I thought, 'Hey, why not make a sequel that people will actually like?' thus leading me to write this! Hopefully, ya'll enjoy it. I may be switching point of views. Probably not but if I do, it will only be from Jacob or Nessie's. Oh, and I know the title is cheesy but HEY! It works! Anyway, here is the first of many chapters of Stand by YOU! **

I didn't want to lie to Jacob. I had to lie to Jacob. It would only spare him more heartache. I could see in his eyes that he still ached inside, just as I did. Every night, I would lay awake in the small house given to the girls and I by our family and I would just think about what life would be like if things were different. Would he and I still be together? Would I still feel as small inside?

There were nights when I would wake up and find myself unable to breathe. The pain would over take me completely and cause me to lose it. It had become a common thing for my girls to sneak into my bedroom in the middle of the night—without my knowledge. When I would ask Jessie about it, she would just say she could see my dreams in her mind and she hated that I was hurting.

A fair amount of thoughts ran through my mind as I drove home in the pouring rain. Was he happy? Was the pack still together? Did he still think about me? I felt tears well in my eyes as my home came into view.

It was small. Not too small. It had just enough space for my girls and I. We lived in the house not far from that of my family. It was just a short run away. They purchased it for me when the separation was fresh and the pain was still too real. Though, we hadn't decided to move in for about a year and a half later. It was strange but necessary change.

"Mom?" I called, entering the dark house. "Ellie? Jessie?"

I waited for a response through the darkness. Yet, I didn't get one.

"Anybody here?" I asked again. I then spotted a note lying on the small table by the door. It was Ellie's all too elegant calligraphy. That child was nothing short of amazing.

**Mom, **it read**, Jessie and I just decided to go back to the main house with grandma. Sorry that we didn't call but that's where we are.**

**Love, Ellie.**

I could have gone to go and get them and bring them back home but a night alone was exactly what I needed. All that I wanted was time with just my thoughts and the silence. It was strange and different but nice to walk into a room and not see Jessie breaking something or seeing Ellie study for some useless subject. The only thing I missed was the light tune that Ellie would play through the room.

"Oh my goodness," I muttered to myself as I threw myself down on my bed. It hit me that it was Christmas night and I was alone. We never really thought much of the holiday but it was still painful to be alone.

In a split second, I found myself breaking down into tears. I seemed to cry myself into oblivion. I cried for all the little things. Every time I would see Jacob's face in my mind, another set of tears would shed from my eyes. I cried until I finally fell asleep.

The next morning was equally as lonely. I woke up in a haze, trying to recollect the nights past events. To me, it felt like a dream. No. Not a dream. A nightmare. Like a knife through my chest that was continually bleeding. Had I really seen and talked to Jacob after three years of unbearable silence? Had I really lied to him about my new life? _Did he believe me? _

I began to ask myself more questions as I did remedial things around my house. The biggest question I could ask myself was if my broken heart was still beating? Was that even possible? I had hidden the pain deep down inside me for three years. I kept it tucked away in a lost and forgotten place and somehow, after seeing him, all the pain was brought back up to the surface. Maybe to ease the pain, I would talk to him and tell him that I lied and all I really wanted was to hold him one more time.

_I would keep this little encounter a secret from my family, _I thought as I prepared to go retrieve my girls. Somewhere through the night, the rain had changed into ice. Sheets of the menacing, torture instrument covered the entire area around my house. I was thankful for the half vampire in me, as I didn't get my mother's human klutziness. I was perfectly coordinated.

"Hey guys," I called, entering the house and running an endless tune through my head to block my constant thoughts of Jacob.

"Mom!" Ellie exclaimed, running into my arms. _Hmmm hmmmm hmmm. _"Hey sweetie. Did you guys have a good time over here?"

"I believe so," Ellie answered. "Were sorry that we left you over in the big house all night long, alone. Grandma just said that we could come over here and you would not care. Did you care?"

"No, Ellie, I didn't care," I laughed, "Where is your sister?"

"Running," she said. "I told her not to because of the ice but she and Emmett decided to anyway. I thought I would leave you to take care of it. She doesn't listen to me anymore."

"Darling," my father beamed, strolling into the room with my mother at his side. _HMMM HMMMM HMMM. _He looked at me and immediately, he knew I was trying to cover something up. "Hello, love."

"Hi, daddy," I smiled, hugging him tightly. I could tell that he was combing through each of my thoughts carefully but I had learned well to keep them hidden from him when necessary. Eventually, he just shook his head and smiled. "How were the girls?"

"A charm," he beamed, stroking my cheek carefully. "As always."

Months passed and somehow, I kept the Jacob encounter to myself. I masked everything whenever in the presence of my telepathic father or daughter. Life went on normally, just as it had been doing before Jacob and I ran into each other. I never once saw or spoke to him. It was like I had never even been at the grocery store that faithful night.

"Momma," Ellie said to me as I was tucking her into her bed tightly. Her thick ginger tress was pulled back loosely behind her shoulders as her amber eyes gleamed bright with exhaustion. "Why don't you and daddy talk anymore? It's not healthy for any relationship to go without talking for so long. I believe it has been about 3 and half years. I miss him. You guys should talk. Work things out."

"Why are you so smart? You can't even read minds and yet to seem to know so much more than I do or even Jessie. I wish your sister was like this," I laughed, closing the oversized book quickly. Unlike her sister, Ellie skipped over the picture books completely, diving head first into the classics. For some reason unbeknownst to me, one of her favorites had to be _The Taming of the Shrew. _

"It is always healthy for the children to have a good, male influence in the household and we don't have one of those. Also, single mothers usually have a difficult time supporting themselves and their families. Face it Renesmee, you need to either get back with Daddy or find a new man. This whole single parent lifestyle isn't working for us. "

"Did you just call me Renesmee?" I laughed incredulously. "Let's just stick to momma, okay? And, where did you learn all this? Three year olds should not know this."

"Haven't you learned by now that I have the maturity of the rest of my family and Jessie has the actual maturity of a three year old? I can't help it that I'm smart!"

"Whatever," I laughed, kissing her softly on her forehead. "Goodnight. I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, momma," she said quietly, pulling the blanket to her chest and closing her beautiful eyes. I couldn't help but laugh as I made my way into Jessie's room and I came to find her already sound asleep.

I couldn't help but wonder why Ellie had decided to bring up Jacob after such a long time. She had never once mentioned him before so for her to mention him now was extremely strange. Could she possibly know what happened at the store? Had Jessie or my father somehow broken through my once sealed thoughts?

Sitting alone on the front porch of my small house made me wonder if maybe telling Jacob a huge lie was for the better. It was better this way.

"Nessie," I looked up when I heard the hard, rough husky voice. Jacob was standing but a few feet away from where I sat. A shock ran through me.

"Jacob," I said quickly, standing up and taking one look at the house behind me. I was about to be caught in my own lie. "What—what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see the girls. It's been so long since I've seen them," he said clearly. "Are they awake? Can I see them?"

"They're asleep," I told him. I was trying to sort through my head to find ways to keep him from going inside. Things would only be awful and hurt him even more if he went in there to find that I was truly alone. "I'll bring them to you sometime."

"No, I want to see them. I won't stay long," he said, pushing past me. I ran to stand before the front door before he could go inside. "Your husband won't be mad will he?"

"Look, Jake," I finally said. "You can't see them. I won't let you."

"These are my girls, too," he hissed. "In case you don't know, it's kind of illegal to keep a guy from his own kids. Just let me see them."

"No!" I cried.

"Why?" he spat.

"Because I lied," I blurted. The anger lines on his face seemed to ease in just seconds. What I had been hiding from him for months was finally all coming out on the table. There was absolutely no turning back now. It was out there. It was done.

"What do you mean you lied? I'm not really following."

"I lied!" I repeated. "I don't have a new husband or anything like that. I'm alone. I've been alone since you and I ended."

I could tell he finally understood when the angry lines finally reappeared on his face. Rage mixed with heat seemed to radiate off of his skin. I was beginning to regret my decision to say even a word.

"You mean to tell me that I've been…hurting for months because I thought that you were with someone else? Do you know how much it killed me knowing that you were sleeping in someone else's bed and kissing someone else's lips? Seems kind of selfish, don't you think?" he cried.  
I cringed with sadness. I had never meant to inflict so much pain. Then the pain of his leaving came flying back at _me. _ "A_ few months? _I've been hurting for a few years! Do you know how much it hurt me to go to your house and find that you had just disappeared? That you had left your girls for god knows how long? Now _that _seems a bit selfish, don't you think? Just abandoning your family? Abandoning a hurting relationship?"

"You're the one who ended the relationship. Not me," he said angrily. His entire body began to tremble viciously, causing me to stumble back slightly. "You are the one that said we shouldn't be together anymore. Do not put this on me. This is as much your fault as it is mine. "

"I just said that because I was upset," I cried. I felt the tears well behind my eyes. "If you really think I wanted to end things the way I did then you are a lot dumber than I thought you were."

Before he could utter out another word, I stormed inside. I could easily hear his thudding footsteps behind me as I slammed myself inside my bedroom.

Then it occurred to me that I wasn't angry at all. This was exactly what I wanted; I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to get everything out in the open. This was better. As angry as I was, it was worth it. I whirled around and opened the door. I was lucky enough to find him standing right there with sad eyes.

"Jacob," I cried as tears poured freely from my eyes. Not even another thought could run through my brain before his hands grabbed my hips and his lips crushed down viciously upon mine.


End file.
